Weather
Through Lua scripting, the weather, atmosphere, and mood of the game can be customized in side ops. This page lists some tips and tricks for achieving various weather and atmosphere effects. Color Correction You can override the color correction LUT (look-up texture) in order to change the game's color grading. After creating your LUT, you need to load it into the game in a fox2 file using a TppTextureLoader entity: TppTextureLoader0000 0x02D7E0F0 /Assets/*PATH TO LUT*.ftex Inside the textures property, assign a key (name) for the LUT, replacing "YOUR KEY HERE" with it. Provide the path to the LUT's ftex, which will create a mapping between your key and the texture file. Now you can set the color correction LUT in Lua like this: TppWeather.OverrideColorCorrectionLUT("YOUR KEY HERE") You can put that function call somewhere like your side op's OnInitialize(). In order to restore the color correction LUT to what it was before, use this function call: TppWeather.RestoreColorCorrectionLUT() Put that somewhere like your side op's OnTerminate on OnTerminateQuest in order to reset the color correction LUT when the side op ends or is unloaded. Weather Tags Weather parameter files (.twpf) define weather tags, which are named collections of weather/atmosphere settings. It's not currently clear exactly what kind of data they contain. You can change between weather tags with this function call: WeatherManager.RequestTag("YOUR TAG HERE", 0 )Category:Lua The list of valid weather tags varies based on the location's .twpf file. afgh * default * indoor * indoor_noSkySpe * indoor_noSkySpe_RLR * indoor_RLR * indoor_RLR_paz * fort_shadow_inside * foggy_20 * qntnFacility * pitchDark * avatar_space * sortie_space * sortie_space_ShadowShort * sortie_space_heli * citadel_indoor * soviet_hanger * soviet_hanger2 * Sahelan_fog * Sahelan_RedFog * factory_fog * factory_fog_indoor * VolginRide * mafr_forest * uq0040_p31_030020 * heli_space * tunnel * diamond_tunnel * fort_shadow_outside * ruins_shadow * slopedTown_shadow * shadow_middle * shadow_long * citadel_color_shadowMiddle * citadel_color_shadowLong * temp_CaptureLongShadow * citadel_redDoor * factory_Volgin_shadow_middle * factory_Volgin_shadow_long * bridge_shadow * cypr_day * cypr_title * kypr_indoor * group_photo * edit * probe_check * exposureAdd_1 * citadel_color * exposureSub_1 * bloomAdd_1 * cypr_Night_RLR * cypr_Night_RLR2 * citadel_color2 * kypr_drizzle mafr * default * indoor * indoor_noSkySpe * indoor_noSkySpe_RLR * indoor_RLR * indoor_RLR_paz * fort_shadow_inside * foggy_20 * qntnFacility * pitchDark * avatar_space * sortie_space * sortie_space_ShadowShort * sortie_space_heli * citadel_indoor * soviet_hanger * soviet_hanger2 * Sahelan_fog * Sahelan_RedFog * factory_fog * factory_fog_indoor * VolginRide * mafr_forest * uq0040_p31_030020 * heli_space * tunnel * diamond_tunnel * fort_shadow_outside * ruins_shadow * slopedTown_shadow * shadow_middle * shadow_long * citadel_color_shadowMiddle * citadel_color_shadowLong * temp_CaptureLongShadow * citadel_redDoor * factory_Volgin_shadow_middle * factory_Volgin_shadow_long * bridge_shadow * cypr_day * cypr_title * kypr_indoor * group_photo * edit * probe_check * exposureAdd_1 * citadel_color * exposureSub_1 * bloomAdd_1 * cypr_Night_RLR * cypr_Night_RLR2 * citadel_color2 * kypr_drizzle mtbs * default * indoor * indoor_noSkySpe * indoor_noSkySpe_RLR * indoor_RLR * indoor_RLR_paz * fort_shadow_inside * foggy_20 * qntnFacility * pitchDark * avatar_space * sortie_space * sortie_space_ShadowShort * sortie_space_heli * citadel_indoor * soviet_hanger * soviet_hanger2 * Sahelan_fog * Sahelan_RedFog * factory_fog * factory_fog_indoor * VolginRide * mafr_forest * uq0040_p31_030020 * heli_space * tunnel * diamond_tunnel * fort_shadow_outside * ruins_shadow * slopedTown_shadow * shadow_middle * shadow_long * citadel_color_shadowMiddle * citadel_color_shadowLong * temp_CaptureLongShadow * citadel_redDoor * factory_Volgin_shadow_middle * factory_Volgin_shadow_long * bridge_shadow * cypr_day * cypr_title * kypr_indoor * group_photo * edit * probe_check * exposureAdd_1 * citadel_color * exposureSub_1 * bloomAdd_1 * cypr_Night_RLR * cypr_Night_RLR2 * citadel_color2 * kypr_drizzle cypr * default * indoor * indoor_noSkySpe * indoor_noSkySpe_RLR * indoor_RLR * indoor_RLR_paz * fort_shadow_inside * foggy_20 * qntnFacility * pitchDark * avatar_space * sortie_space * sortie_space_ShadowShort * citadel_indoor * soviet_hanger * soviet_hanger2 * Sahelan_fog * Sahelan_RedFog * factory_fog * factory_fog_indoor * VolginRide * mafr_forest * uq0040_p31_030020 * heli_space * tunnel * diamond_tunnel * fort_shadow_outside * ruins_shadow * slopedTown_shadow * shadow_middle * shadow_long * citadel_color_shadowMiddle * citadel_color_shadowLong * temp_CaptureLongShadow * citadel_redDoor * factory_Volgin_shadow_middle * factory_Volgin_shadow_long * bridge_shadow * cypr_day * cypr_title * kypr_indoor * group_photo * edit * probe_check * exposureAdd_1 * citadel_color * exposureSub_1 * bloomAdd_1 * cypr_Night_RLR * cypr_Night_RLR2 * edit_1 * citadel_color2 * edit_2 * kypr_drizzle gntn * default * under * dark * shadowLong * bake * bake_sky * e20060_lightOff Category:Guides